


Entry 2

by SeiSeragaki



Series: A Diary Of Sorts [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiSeragaki/pseuds/SeiSeragaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...for some reason I remember a single thought of impending doom when our hair was separated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry 2

Recently the usual experiments and trials have been quite taxing on me, it’s probably partially due to my mental state. The brain is a powerful organ and the body usually reacts accordingly. Speaking of reactions I’ve noticed my hair thinning out more so then it already is, the roots are even going white. This reaction probably relates to the faint black markings appearing on my extremities and the pairs of faint rings on my ankles and wrists that let off a soft glow when I’m in dark places. Of course I could be hallucinating or in a dream but they seem prevalent in all states of consciousness.

I have little memory from my birth, when I try reaching back that far I always get headaches but for some reason I remember a single thought of impending doom when our hair was separated. We weren’t meant to exist as two individuals but I fear if we had stayed together we would have both been subjected to the various levels of trauma that comes to me in the name of science and discovery.

With a bit of a struggle I manage to push the thick covers off my bed but thanks to the prior anaesthetic induced sleep, from where I am lying down I haven’t the energy to actively stand up. Instead I opt for rolling out of bed and quietly curse as I hit the floor with a solid ‘thump’, if the alphas or the two devils were to find me out of bed they’d instantly put me back. While sleep is what I want to do most of the time recently I’ve the nagging feeling that I must visit some large body of water soon.

As I drag myself up from the floor I grasp at my knowledge of the building to determine if I can find any close to where I am and conclude the only option are the large pools in the basement. While it’s a rather simple and straightforward path to them it’s the surveillance I’m worried about. Then again it’s nothing a few more splinters of my being couldn’t sort out.

The whole room is cold and artificial, the only sound accompanying my visit being the gentle hum of the various generators housed in the space. Only as I stare at my reflection floating atop the water I realise I haven’t ever swum in my life. I feel like I don’t have to worry about that though, somewhere in my mind I’ve all the knowledge one would ever need. Without bothering to remove my clothes I put my ankles in the water, solidifying the existence of the strange glowing rings as they seem to strengthen in the water along with the strange markings.

Water is surreal. It feels like I’m floating yet at the same time pressure’s all around me. I suddenly feel very free, even almost forgetting I’m in this place but on another, more peaceful plane of existence. I wonder if he feels like this all the time, is he aware of these feelings or does he take them for granted? I don’t feel bothered if he does though, it’s for the better.

Do I have enough strength to get out of this pool?


End file.
